Little Iggy and Big Brother France
by magicormuggle
Summary: England is tired of constantly being beaten up by his older siblings. Is there anyone who can save him? Rated K  for alchohol usage and mild swearing.


"Come back here you wee bass!" the Scot yelled as he trudged through the mud of rain, followed by his two siblings in search of the youngest Britainic country.

England held his little rabbit close to his now throughly soaked shirt, trying to hold back tears. He had little cuts and scratches on his arms where his brothers and sister had grabbed at him.

A little fairy poked her head out at him, noticing how scared the poor little child was. "Hey there! What's wrong with you?"

England sniffled and buried his face in the animal on his lap. "I don't know. My bwothers and sister are being mean to me for no weason."

"Oi! Scotland! I found the bold kid over 'ere!" the youngest red-head called out as he picked up England by the collar of his shirt from his hiding spot. "You know, its not polite to run from your elders, I think you deserve a good beating for that one,"

England beat at his brother with his fists as he got picked off the ground. "Lemme go, you stupid wanker!"

Scotland took the fag out of his mouth and smirked a little, walking over to Ireland, and looked at the little boy in the redhead's hand. "So you did Ireland. England, if you try these shenagigans again, I'll have to feed you to Ness, ya bairn." he threatened.

England continued his stuggles, finally managing to escape Ireland's grasp when the idiot started laughing at Scotland's commment.  
He quickly grabbed his pet from the bush and broke out running, hearing his siblings calling out after him yet again.

The rain made going fast difficult but England was too persistant and eventually found himself staring out at the English Channel.

The three siblings chased after the small nation until Wales stopped and shook her head, "He aint worth it boys, hopefully, Afang will get to him during the night."

Scotland stopped as soon as his sister said it was time to quit chasing the small boy, "Fine, lets just go to the pub."

England put Arthur, his rabbit, down on the ground and watched as its nose twitched back and forth.

He sat down on the sand, putting his hood up to keep the rain from running into his eyes. "What are you looking at?" He murmered, picking up a pile of sand and letting it fall through his fingers."

The rabbit just stared and then turned and started hopping off. England cried and jumped up, chasing after it. "Hey! Don't run away!"

The small rabbit hopped to a young man standing there at the shore, looking out to the boat he had just run ashore. The male's blue eyes looked down at the rabbit, "AW! what a cute petit lapin!" the boy said with a smile as he picked up the rabbit.

England looked up the taller...male?...trying to comprehend what exactly it was he was seeing. "Hey! Don't touch Arthur, he's my pet!" He started jumping up and down, trying to grab the furry animal back.

The male looked down at England and handed the rabbit to him, "Je suis desole," he said with a smile at the small boy. "Who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow wondering who this odd little boy was.

"What do you care?" England spat, taking a few steps back. "Who are YOU?"

"I asked you first." the taller male said, "but, I am France." he bowed his head a little, "I'm here to speak to the country of England."

England lowered his eyebrows and gave a little nod, although he was still wary of the stranger. "Well, I'm Engwand. What do you want?"

"I'm here to make friends," France said with a flirtatous smile.

"Well there's nobody here who's nice enough to be your fwend." England frowned, hiding under his green hood. "So go back wherever it is you came fwom."

"But, cant we just be friends?" He asked and kneeled down so he and England were eye to eye, "My older sister knows the other countries here, I know they aren't that nice," He explained with a smile.

England gave the smallest smile, nervous at them being so close. "We can be fwends but...we can't let my bwothers and sister find me! I'm twying to hide fwom them right now." He pulled up the arm of his cloak to show France the marks on his skin. "Otherwise they'll keep hurting me..."

Looking down at the other's arms the French man let out a gasp, " 'ow dare they hurt you! they are your siblings, they shouldn't be mean to you." He shook his head and thought for a moment, "I'll protect you, they arent that big and mean to someone like me." He smiled, trying to cheer up this child.

England grabbed France's hand and started pulling him along. "Gweat! Let's go beat them up right now!"

France's blue eyes lit up. "Ri..right now? England...they are still bigger then me." He stopped so the smaller country couldn't pull him along, "I'm still smaller then they are, they could really hurt you and me," He tried to explain, though he really wanted to help out the small nation.

"B-but..." England's lower lip began to quiver a little, his eyes filling up with tears. "You just said they weren't that big for someone like yew!"

France was a sucker for tears, "I know I said that...okay...you just stay here and I'll go find them and tell them not to beat you up anymore." he patted England's head, "Just please dont cry."

England's face immediately lit up. "Come on! I'll show you were they are!" He continued to pull France along, jumping behind a bush when they approached the pub where his siblings were, no doubt, getting drunk off their arses.

Inside the pub Scotland and Ireland were piss drunk while Wales laughed at the stupidity of her older siblings. "Oi! Why dont you two put the drinks down, there's a...a..is that a girl? Well, someone is outside..." She pointed out the window to where France was standing, trying to get his nerve up to enter the pub.

Scotland turned and looked out said window, laughing at what he saw. "Look eet that Ireland, sissy is right!"

Ireland hiccuped and fell out of his chair, passing out.

Outside the pub France prepared himself to enter, "Just stay calm, you can tell them off," he told himself as he walked up to the door and entered. "I'm...I'm looking for Scotland, Ireland and Wales!" He announced and cringed waiting to get hit by at least someone.

Scotland gave a drunken laugh and raised his glass, "Aye! That be us over 'ere!" He broke out into laughter, pounding the table with a fist.

Wales rolled her green eyes at Scotland and how stupid drunk he was. "Aye, like my brother said, that's us here. Who are you and what do you want?" She eyed France up and down, unsure of what to think of her..him...it..just yet.

"I..I want you to stop picking on England." France looked at the two concious siblings of the little blond, "It's not nice and if you don't stop, I'll get my big sister to come and beat you up!"

England had quitely snuck in after France, although clearly underage as well, watching to see what his relatives would do.

Scotland stood up...sort of..and turned at France. "I don't know oo you think you arre, but you can't come around 'ere telling me what to do!"

Ireland, who had finally awoken again but still lay face-flat on the ground lifted up a hand and cried, "'Ere, 'ere!"

France looked at two older boys and stated, "I am the Republic of France, little brother to the Bosnian Empire! I think I know who I am, the question is, do you know who you are?" He challenged the trio.

"Aaaah, shuddup!" Ireland called, finally standing up.

Scotland nodded. "Yeah! What 'ee said!" The two were now practically in France's face.

France took a step back from both men and plugged his nose, they smell of liquor made him almost want to gag, it was nothing like the sweet stuff he had back home. (AKA his wine)

"You two are gonna regret talking to my new fwend like that!" England shouted, joining in on the fight.

Scotland grinned and reached out to pat England's head. "Aha! So you're the one who brought this...thing...in 'ere. I shoulda known!"

France sighed, "I am a boy!" He finally shouted and pushed Scotland away from England, "Leave him alone you big bully!"

"Oi! you little brat!" Wales said and smacked France across the face, "You 'ave no respect for us island countries, go back to where ya came from and tell your big bad old sister what we have done to do."

Scotland pushed Wales aside. "Stay outta this woman, this is a job for a _real _man like me!" He grabbed France by the shirt and socked him right in the nose, making blood gush everywhere.

Stumbling back from punch, he held his nose. "You'll all just a bunch of mean old counties!" he said, looking at all three of them when Ireland fell back to the floor, unconcious, again.

England yelped a little and ran to Francis' side. "Are you okay?" He asked, then turning and glaring up at Scotland. "Stop hurting people..you...you...YOU!"

Snorting at how stupid the young blond was, "That all you got? I ain't afraid of you." He pushed England down to the floor. "I ain't afraid of either of you or France's older sister either!" He looked to the door, seeing Bosnia in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What was that Scotland?" She asked.

Scotland gulped at the sight of his ex-lover, feelings of old anger rising up inside of him. "Funny seeing you here, I thought you were too afraid to leave the house."

Bosnia laughed a little and grinned. "Hah! Nobody would want to go outside if they knew that had to see your ugly face."

The ginger glared and bit back his tongue, not wanting to start another fued between them. "Just take your little brother and go back to your own land, we don't need _your_ kind here."

Bosnia glared at the oldest Britinica country and grabbed France's hand. "If you have forgoten Scot. We are the same kind." she sourly stated, "Come on France. Lets go home."

"But...But...What about England?" he asked and looked over at the smallest nation in the room. "we cant just leave him here! They will beat him up more!" he pleaded looking up at his sister.

England jumped after France, but was held back by Ireland, who had gotten up again. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

Wales sighed at the sad sight before her and although she tended to side with her older brothers, she did care about England...even if it was just a little. "Let him go Ireland..."

Scotland's eyes widened. "What's that? You think we should just let him _go_?"

Wales shrugged and nodded. "I don't see why not, he's his own independent country now. We can't keep watching over him like hawks. Besides, it's not like he'll last long on his own anyway."

At Scotland's nod of approval, Ireland let England go.

England quickly ran to the opposite side of the room and embraced France and Bosnia in a big hug. "You saved me!" He cried, burying his face in Bosnia's clothes.

Scotland tsked a little. "Do whatever you want with him, he's not my responsibility anymore. But I better not see you on any of our lands again. Especially you," He glared at Bosnia and turned his back to her in disrespect, returning to his rum.

"Well, we wouldnt want another fight now would we Ecosse." She smiled and held both smaller nations.

"Dont you call me that you bloody boggin bat!" the red head yelled at her.

England tugged on Bosnia's hand and shook his head. "Don't make him mad, pwease just do what he says. I'll be okay."

Bosnia sighed and nodded. "Alright then," She took the boys outside, returning them all the the beach, where her own ship now lay anchored. "France, I'll be going now. I trust you'll be coming along soon." She turned and called to the men on her ship, getting ready to make the trip back across the channel.

France nodded his head and turned to England, "Well...I guess this is good bye then.."

England shook his head and clutched Francis' arm. "Please don't go! I-I mean...you didn't even tell me what your real name was..."

"I'll come back and visit." He smiled and looked at England, "Bosnia calls me Francis, but what is your name?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Fwancis..." England tried the name out, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "M-my name?" He blushed and looked at the ground, digging in the sand with his foot. "I-I don't have..."

"You dont?" pondering for a moment France smiled, "Well, we will just have to give you one! What name would you like to be called?" he asked. Of course he didnt have the privilage of picking his own name, Bosnia had picked it for him.

"Um, I don't know...just don't call me Elizabeth, I hate that name!" He nodded and then looked around, suddenly realizing his pet was gone.

"Non, I would never call you that, Elizabeth is a girl's name. 'Ow about...Henry?" he finally asked, knowing it was a popular name amoung the island countires.

England was no longer paying attention to Francis, he was instead looking around for the little animal who had been with him since he could first remember. "Arthur!" He called, looking under a pebble.

France looked over to where England was and smiled, "Arthur? Arthur...hm...I like that name." he smiled and walked over to the small blond. "Who is Arthur?"

"He was my rabbit..." England sighed, knowing he would never see the creature again. "He's the one who helped me to find yew."

"Really?" He asked, thinking for a moment. "Then...Why dont you name yourself Arthur!" he smiled, thinking it was a really good idea. Listening to the smaller boy he nodded, "Well, I think you should name yourself after him if he helped you find me."

"Arthur?" England's thick eyebrows lowered in deep thought but then he relaxed and smiled. "I...if you like it then that's my name...it was nice to meet you Francis."

Francis wrapped his arms around England in a hug, "It was nice meet you too Arthur." kissing Arthur's forehead and let him go, "I cant wait to see you again." he smiled, turning and running off towards his ship laughing in that Frenchy way only he can.

England blushed and little and touched his forehead. "You...you stupid wanker!"

* * *

"And that Children is how I met your father!" Francis smiled looking at the two younger nations at his feet.

Matthew hugged his polar bear tightly, a little concerned about his papa's well being. "Is that...really how it happened?"

"Do you think I would lie to you Matthew?" Francis asked looking at him.

"I'm gonna go ask dad that one!" Alfred said, standing up and rushing over to where his father sat, reading the newspaper, "Is that really how it happened? You heard what papa said right? Did you really meet like that?" he asked, his mouth running at about a hundred miles an hour.

"Whoa, whoa. What?" Arthur put his paper down and looked over at Francis, totally unaware of any of the past conversation. "What the bloody hell are you all talking about now?"

"Now, Now Arthur, there is no need to swear infront of the children." Francis said calmly and picked up Matthew, hugging onto _his _child. Hoping that Arthur wouldnt get to upset.

"How you and papa met!" Alfed screamed, trying to get the anwser out of his father whether what Francis was telling was the truth or not.

Arthur snorted and shrugged. "I don't know, I was really little. All I can remember was how frog face over there," He jerked a thumb at Francis to make his point, "Was always bored out of his mind and coming onto _my _land to brag about whatever it was his country had going on."

"That is not true at all!" Francis stood up, placing Matthew in his chair, and then putting a hand on his own hip, "I was telling them the first time we met, you tea drinker, and how your older siblings kept beeting you up an-" he was stopped as Alfred spoke up.

"I wanna meet uncle Scotland, and Ireland and Aunty Wales." Alfred said, jumping up and down.

"No you don't." Arthur gently patted Alfred's hair and picked his paper back up. "Now why don't you and Matthew go play or something...and Francis, cook dinner."

Rolling his eyes Francis nodded his head, "Alright, I'll go cook dinner. What do you want Arthur?" he asked and watched the two boys run off to go play.

"Bloody hell," Arthur cried, getting up. "I'm sick of all these questions! I'll just have to make it all myself." He stomped into kitchen, determined to cook a well-prepared meal.

Francis' eyes widened and he chased after Arthur. "Non, not in my kitchen!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for human/country names...deal with it. Please don't take this story seriously, it was mostly just written for fun. We basically wrote it in a rp format...sorta. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! :3

Love, M&M


End file.
